Dark Awakening
by Lovable Loner
Summary: Gibbs awakes from an eleven year coma, and he finds everything has changed. But he has no time to digest it all when an old foe decides to get revenge. Complicated Tiva and McAbby.
1. The Rude Awakening

Hey guys, this is my first fic and any comments are more than welcome. p.s I do not own NCIS however much I would love to. sorry it's a little short the next chapter will be longer, I promise.

* * *

The first time he awoke he expected to be lying underneath his unfinished boat, like so many nights before and judging by the headache, an empty bottle of jack next to him. He did not expect, however; beeping machines, scratchy bed linen, sterile smells and a group of nurses crowding around him, ordering him to calm down. How the bloody hell was he suppose to calm down! From his surroundings, he guessed he was in a hospital but if that were true then where were DiNozzo, Ducky, Abby and the rest of his adopted, dysfunctional family. And one fact that he didn't understand was WHY THE HELL WAS HE IN A HOSITAL IN THE FIRST PLACE.

Realizing he needed answers, and quick, Gibbs calmed enough for the machines to stop their war on ears and the cute nurses to stop restraining him. But when Gibbs tried to speak nothing happened, his throat was like sand paper, he tried again but all he got was a scratchy whisper that did not at all belong.

"Water"

Luckily one of the nurses heard and quickly fetched a glass and held the straw to his lips. Gibbs drank greedily and wondered when his last drink was and how he managed to make himself so dehydrated. He reluctantly stopped when a tall man with brown hair and eyes strolled in, he was dressed in a whit coat and smiled broadly when he saw Gibbs.

"Wow, it's good to see you awake, Agent Gibbs. To answer those questions that you're about to ask, I'm Dr. Downey and you're at Bethesda. After a quick checkup I will phone Ducky for you."

"What happened?" was all he could say.

"You were in an incident with Agent DiNozzo; you're lucky to be alive, sir"

"Don't call me sir" was his automatic reply, but then the words sank in and so did the fear, even though his face remained neutral "Wait, did you say 'with Agent DiNozzo'? Is he alright?" His gut was churning and he knew something was…what would Abs say? Oh yer 'Hinky'.

"He's recovered from his initial injuries, don't worry"

Gibbs relaxed, the man he thought of as a son was alright, thank God. But he still couldn't shake off the fact that he was missing something. So why not start off at the basics.

"How long have I been out for Doc?"

And just like that the smile disappeared. The Doctor's posture suddenly nervous and his gaze suddenly locked with his shoes. Gibbs knew he had hit the nail on the head there but how big the nail was he did not know.

"Doc?"

He was expecting few months and at very worse a year, but what he got was far more shocking.

"11 years"

_Oh shit… _

_

* * *

_

He he he I know I'm evil


	2. 11 years is a long time

hey, thank you for all of the reviews. I am really happy that you are all enjoying it. xxx

_

* * *

11 years 11 years 11 years 11 years 11 years 11 years _

It was all he could think. How much could have happened in _11 years_? Was everyone alright? So many questions and no answers, he couldn't even speak from the shock. _11 years_? Maybe he heard wrong or maybe it was a prank. Yes, that had to be it; this had DiNozzo written all over it. But a part of Gibbs knew that the Doc was telling the truth and Gibbs couldn't deny that something was wrong. However, he swore that if this was a joke then Tony was going to regret being born.

Dr. Downey had finished his examinations and everything seemed to be in order.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to buzz us. We will be checking up on you every few hours and I'll just call Ducky." Gibbs just nodded and then the doctor strolled out of the room.

Shutting his eyes, Gibbs tried to organise his thoughts and put his many questions in order of importance. This was gunna be one hell of a long day.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was being shook awake.

"Jethro! Jethro can you hear me. Oh please say you haven't fallen back into that damn coma, I can't wait another 11 years you know."

Gibbs opened his eyes to see the friendly old face of Dr. Donald Mallard. Relief flooded them both. But all Gibbs could ask was "11 years?"

Ducky smiled gravely and nodded. Enough conformation for Gibbs and his heart sunk. It was then he saw how much older his friend was. The eyes had lost part of the spark they used to hold and the creases on his face had become deeper and more defined. Hair had become much whiter but at least his figure had stayed the same.

"What's changed Duck?"

A chuckle escaped the aged man's lips, but the laugh was dry and free from humor. He seemed tried and the chuckle turned to a sigh. Blue meet blue and Gibbs repeated slowly.

"What's changed Duck?"

After a deep breath Ducky replied "11 years is a long time, Jethro." Another grave smile appeared and Ducky sank back into the hard, plastic chair next to the bed.

"So where would I begin, and I'm not sure what to say and what not to say."

"Well I don't know Duck, how about you start from the beginning and tell me everything?" Gibbs's mood was quickly turning sour and his patience warring dangerously thin.

Suddenly Ducky's face turned stony, lips pierced in a fine line as he spoke

"Do not take that tone with me Jethro, a lot has happened in 11 years and a lot of it not good. After that blasted mission everything turned sour, we all relied on Anthony, the dear boy, even though he was the one who needed most help. He took care of all of us, without one thought for himself. That boy nearly died and it took him months to start walking again. He had the weight of maybe never returning to the job he loves, let alone never being able to walk or run again, and was still able to be the back bone of the team. He was there when Abby and Ziva needed to vent, when Mr. Palmer, Timothy and I needed a talk but no one was there for him.

He was alone and let no one in. I still don't know how he survived, Jethro - that boy deserves a medal. But the pain and stress got the better of him, he started to lose too much weight, not eating or sleeping. And I began to really resent the words 'I'm fine'. Thank god Ziva was there and got through to him or I swear we would have lost him."

He stopped to take a breath that seemed to calm him considerably after his rant. Gibbs couldn't hide his alarmed expression, Dr. Downey had said that Tony had injuries but he had never thought to ask how bad they had been. He had a rather strong erg to slap himself for the stupidity.

"Ziva got Anthony back on track and he did recover, he eventually came back to work and became the team leader. He also visited you most regularly, not allowing himself to give up on you."

"Where is he? I want to see him."

Sorrow suddenly consumed the man in front of him and Gibbs thought the worst. Voice breaking, he pleaded.

"He's not…um…please, tell me he's not…"

"No he's not." Gibbs was overjoyed and a smile crept on his face, yet Ducky still had grief haunting him.

"Then where is he?"

"He hasn't stepped foot in a hospital for just under two years, Jethro."

Shocked was an understatement, "How the hell did he manage that, he is the worst bloody trouble magnet I know and why does that matter?" _Why hasn't he visited me?_ He silently asked himself and hurt stabbed at his heart.

"Well, whenever he needs patching up he comes to me and he…um…swore to himself to never step inside a hospital ever again."

"Why?"

"Because this is where he lost his wife."

_Wife_ did he just say _wife_. Oh god, Tony had a wife and he lost her! Gibbs knew how that felt and didn't wish it on anyone, especially Tony. _Tony_. _Tony_, the skirt chaser, immature _Tony_! The one who would speak none stop about movies had a _Wife_! Gibbs was so shaken he couldn't respond so Ducky continued.

"I gets worst I'm afraid, Jethro." _How could it get any worse_? But of course it did. "He and the love of his life had had two children." And Gibbs's jaw just fell to the ground. Tears threatened to fall; misery that Tony had went through all this and anger for not being there for him.

He started to understand Ducky's rant and frustration, so much had happened and most of it was devastating. Gibbs couldn't take any more, yet Ducky continued and he had no voice left to stop him with.

"Oh, Jethro." He paused to piece himself together and the next thing was what made the tears flow freely from both men.

"His wife was Ziva!"

* * *

Now I'm interested, would you say that's a meaner cliffy or not? I think the next chapter might be a flash back on when Tiva got together but I'm not sure.

Pretty Please Review! xoxo


	3. Rule 12

Hey guys I'm back, sorry for the wait. I would like to thank **Susie666** VERY much for helping me with this chapter. I was (and still a bit) unsure of it so all reviews are welcome, and bare in mind the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update! ENJOY!

* * *

He couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Nothing. _Oh God…_

"Ziva…she's…she can't be…how?" Voice breaking, it was all Gibbs could say. The tears were still falling gracefully down his cheeks as he mourned for his adopted daughter.

"Cancer" was all Ducky said; his own voice sombre. He took off his glasses and started cleaning them on the hem of his shirt, giving Gibbs enough time to compose himself.

"I want to be alone Duck" His voice had returned to its usual chilling tone, however Ducky knew better than to say that the Gibbs they knew had fully returned for he would not meet the older man's eyes. The 'deaf glare champion' was grief stricken; there was only so much one could take, especially after an 11 year coma. So he stood from the rather uncomfortable chair and told Gibbs he will be back in a few hours, just popping out for some Earl Grey tea. And with that he left.

Gibbs heard the door shut, and gave out a shaky sigh. He couldn't think, yet all he was doing was thinking. A happy picture of Ziva, Tony and two handsome children kept popping into his head and then it was ripped to shreds. So no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake DiNozzo's accusing voice telling him it was his entire fault and how things could have turned out differently if only Gibbs had been there.

Another part just kept thinking how the two had finally broken rule 12.

* * *

**Flashback** – 10 weeks after the mission

_10 weeks, 2 days, 7 hours and 36 minutes and still nothing. He was exhausted but couldn't sleep, every time he tried, Tony was plagued with nightmares of when it all went wrong, as well as the overwhelming pain from his bloody leg - even watching his favourite movies had become a chore. Thus here he was, staring at a blank screen, rubbing his leg to try and ease the continuous throbbing. So many times had he thought how easy it would be to just give up, but then who would look after the team while Gibbs's out of commission? _

_Tony had visited him nearly every day, trying (and failing) to make him open those damn eyes. They were all hanging together by a single piece of string and a wreck of a man who could hardly walk was holding it all together, therefore he went to the physiotherapist, did his best to recover and keep a strong face so that he could thicken that string. But that didn't stop him praying that Gibbs would just wake up and save them all, like he had so many times before._

_But even Tony had to admit that as every day went on, the chances of him waking seemed slimmer and slimmer. A fool's hope._

_His hand stretched out towards the bottle of pain meds on the coffee table in front of him. Shaking two pills out of the tub, he threw them back in his mouth and swallowed. Falling back on the black, comfy cushions, he closed his eyes he willed them to take effect. Painkillers had stopped their strong, crazy effect on him about 6 weeks ago because of his frequent use and the mood he was usually in. Tony sometimes missed its effects because it made him joyful and forget why he was miserable in the first place, but another, stronger part of him was glad because it meant that he could deal with the team while he was on them, he could also hide how frequently he needed to have them – meaning his adopted family didn't worry so much. _

_A knock at the door brought him out of his stupor, and with a sigh he picked up his walking stick that was lying beside him and limped to the door. Tony quickly recovered his mask and plastered on a smile; he swung it open to reveal his partner carrying Chinese. Leaning against the door frame Tony inquired "And what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit." _

"_Well you are returning to work on Monday, yes?" Tony gave a slow nod and flashed another smile "So I am here to celebrate your return and see how you are doing, now am I allowed to come in? Before all this gets cold preferably." _

_DiNozzo moved and Ziva passed, placing the Chinese on the coffee table and quickly set it out, moving the Vicodin bottle to the side. Shutting the door, Tony turned and headed for the kitchen to get beers._

"_Are you sure you are allowed alcohol with Vicodin?" eying the beers in his hands as she accepted hers._

"_I'm fine sweet cheeks" flashing another 100 watts smile. Ziva's eyes narrowed as she glared at him suspiciously. "What?"_

"_Why do you keep saying that when you are obviously not?" _

_Sighing Tony replied "Look Ziva I'm fine. F. I. N. E. Ok, now can we just eat?" he really wasn't interested in this conversation and just wanted to sit down with a bottle of Whiskey and try to have at least a couple of hours of sleep. So, giving another infamous smile, he picked up a box and ate._

_They stayed in awkward silence through the whole meal, Ziva scrutinising every move made by her partner. This went on till she finally cracked, slamming her box down onto the coffee table. Tony tensed, feeling her eyes on him as they tried to burn through his skull and dreading the soon to come outburst. _

"_Talk!" Ziva hissed with anger._

_Placing his box carefully down on the table, he replied "What would you like me to say?" his voice was tired and resigned._

"_Anything! Please just say something!" Shocked at the pleading in her accent, he met her gaze and sighed when he saw one tear falling down her cheek and the sadness etched in her eyes. Slowly he lifted his hand to her face, cupping her cheek, his thumb wiping the tear away. He was taken aback when she tilted into his hold._

"_I have nothing to say" he whispered as she shut her eyes to let another tear fall. Tony let go of her, gathered the unfinished boxes and empty beers on to the tray that was formaly leaning against the sofa (it had been living there ever since the mission), picked up his walking stick and made his way towards the kitchen. _

_Ziva fallowed after a second or two later, wiping away the tears; her whole body was shaking. She found him leaning over the sink, splashing his face with cold water. "You need help" _

_DiNozzo turned the tap off and stared at the wall in front of him as he gave a bitter laugh, "I'm_ fine_ Z." _

"_NO!" she strode up to him, grabbing his arm and spinning him around so that their noses were only centimetres apart. "You are not FINE!" she hissed, the anger again forming. "We have heard no movie quotes; there is no skirt chasing, no complete juvenile behaviour, no calling McGee nicknames, no correcting me when I make a mistake, no nothing." Her volume climbed. "You have lost considerable weight, the spark in your eyes has nearly gone, and fatigue is written all over your face. You are not looking after yourself and if you don't start now, you will soon be six feet under!"_

"_What the hell do you care?" he growled, feeling his mask fall away as he got more frustrated and drained. _

"_Because I love you!" she screamed, suddenly stepping back with eyes wide. The hand that was formally on his arm now over her mouth at the realization of what she had just said._

"_You...What?" he said hoarsely. The anger and frustration had completely left the room to be replaced with an awkward silence, neither one of them knowing what to do next. _

_Her hand fell from her mouth, she took a long breath and repeated in a bare whisper "I-I love you", crying silent tears she gave a ghost of a smile and turned to leave, her heart broken at knowing she had just ruined their friendship. _

_Just before Ziva made it out of the kitchen she felt Tony grab her arm. Revolving back, she found Tony right in front of her. His hand cupped her cheek once more, eyes filled with an emotion she couldn't quite read. Before she could say anything though she felt his lips brush hers and her eyes automatically shut. Feeling that he was about to withdraw, Ziva's arms made their way to his shoulders. Her hands joined at the back of his neck, and she pulled him back down to deepen the kiss. The passion made her head spin; every inch of her skin was crawling with electric shocks and the breath was ripped from her lungs. Meanwhile, his hand became entangled in her hair and the other went to her back, drawing her even closer. Her heart was racing so much, she thought it might explode. When they finally stopped, it was only to take in some much needed air. _

_Fore heads still resting against together, Ziva opened her eyes and looked up at him. Their gaze connected and Tony smiled, and for the first time in 10 weeks, 2 days, 8 hours and 7 minutes, it reached his eyes._

* * *

No cliff hanger there but there will be one next chapter sorry. But don't worry, next chapter you'll be seeing Abby and McGee, you'll also find out what actuality happened that caused the coma. And Remember to REVIEW.

Thank you


	4. The Mission

Sorry that it took so long for me to update but I have been sorting my room and the kitchen and then I found myself in Scotland, camping with no internet, for the last week.

**Susie666** is in Australia at the moment (lucky bitch) and very busy, so no one has edited it for me so sorry if it is complete crap.

P.S. Tony will be making an entrance next chapter hopefully and so will his kids – Remember, the more reviews I get , the quicker I update!

* * *

Gibbs was torn from his thoughts when someone knocked at the door. McGee soon entered, closely followed by Ducky.

"Hey boss, Tony told me but I didn't believe him. It's so good to see your eyes boss, how are you feeling?"

"How do you think, McGee?" Gibbs growled.

"Oh…right…sorry boss." Gibbs smirked a little at how nervous McGee had just become. _At least some things have stayed the same._

"So, Jethro, I had a word with the doctors and they agreed to discharge you into my care tomorrow, as long as there are no compilations between then and now."

"Will we be able to see DiNozzo?" Gibbs was desperate to talk to him, to see that he and everything was alright.

They both came to sit on the crude chairs either side of his bed.

"Well, when Ziva got very sick, they started to become unable to cope, especially with two young children. Anthony had to work and they both became very stressed, it was unhealthy. I had been considering retiring for a while, and well, as the situation progressed I decided it was the best option for me to collect my pension and move in with them both. I have been living with the DiNozzo's ever since. The situation means you will be staying there as well."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Still unsure how Tony was or if he hated him; hell, he had a good reason to.

"He said it was fine, Jethro." An uncomfortable silence followed; everyone unsure of what to say. Gibbs decided then that is now or never to begin the interrogation on McGee.

"So, how has been the senior field agent position been treating you?"

"It was good, I did a good job."

"What's with the past tense McGee?" Unsure of what to make of it, so he took a page from DiNozzo and added a little humor. "Those books steal your badge?" _Oh please let that not be true._

Laughter filled the room, _well at least that's a good sign._ "No. No, it didn't. I was…er…promoted to Supervisory agent of the MCRT years ago."

_Don't panic, don't panic_ was Gibbs mantra. He couldn't deal with any more crushing news "What the hell happened to DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled, then turning to Ducky "I thought you said he returned to work?"

"Jethro, calm down, he did return and he did replace you." Predicting Gibb's next question, he quickly continued "Leon Vance left many years ago; they offered Antony the position, even though we didn't know at the time, but he declined. After four directors, all only lasting at most a month and Anthony repeatedly being presented the job, Ziva convinced him to take it since none of us could take another Director coming and going."

"Wait, so you're saying that Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, my former Senior Field Agent, is now the Director of NCIS!"

Both nodded in unison. Gibbs didn't know what to say, well truth be told he had never been one for words. Every revelation was as shocking as the last – Tony was _Director_!

Suddenly, the question that once been president but had to keep taking the back seat to the new constant discoveries, came to the fore front of mind.

"How did I end up in that damn coma?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" asked McGee.

"Petty Officer Simon Jeff, we had him under surveillance to see if he couldn't lead us to the $3.1 million that he had stolen from the military, after that it's a blur."

"That's all correct, we had been watching him for 5 days when he was tipped off about us and tried to run. A car chase began; you and Tony were ahead while Ziva and I were a few cars back. A car pulled out at the T junction in front, you swerved to avoid hitting them, but ended up going through a barrier and…um…er…down a bloody steep rock face." There was a short pause for Gibbs to digest the information and McGee to compose himself a little. "It was one of the quickest and scariest experiences I have had, seeing your car roll down there! But Sometimes I swear it all happen in slow motion. We forgot about the suspect and stopped to help you two out."

* * *

**Flashback** – The Mission

_"Tony...Gibbs?" The scream was ear shattering, and enough to drag McGee from his trance. He quickly fallowed Ziva out of the car and to the edge of the cliff, taking his phone out to call an ambulance, The Rescue service and Ducky, all the while Ziva was still screaming, with no avail of a response. When he had given the necessary information to all necessary parties, he got an idea. He started calling Tony and Gibbs. On the fifth time calling Tony's mobile, someone finally answered._

_"Tony…Tony? Are you there? Tony, please answer!" Ziva swiftly came over and snatched the phone away and turned the speaker on._

_"Tony, answer now or I swear…"_

_"Swear what, Sweetcheeks?" A sigh of relief and a small, thankful smile made their way on to Ziva's and McGee's faces._

_"Ducky, an ambulance and the Rescue Service are on their way. Are you all right?" McGee asked swiftly._

_"Oh, just _peachy_!"_

_"What about Gibbs?" proceeded Ziva, urgently._

_"Is alive but won't wake up." the voice was resigned with the pain slowly creeping in._

_"Ok" Muttered Ziva, both unsure how to continue and both feeling the worry for their two colleges mounting._

_A little while later the services arrived with Ducky in tow._

_"How are they doing?" enquired Ducky._

_"Here, you're the doctor, he's on the phone." Ziva regretted the harness in her voice, it was just she was so scared, Tony really didn't sound good and Gibbs won't even wake up._

_Ducky accepted the mobile graciously, a small smile and nod of comprehension to Ziva. McGee had phoned him after they had made contact with Tony, saying that he was 'peachy' but Gibbs wouldn't respond. "Hello?"_

_After a moment's pause that felt like eternity, DiNozzo responded._

_"Is that you Duck?"_

_"Yes it's me, Anthony" noting the pain in the young man's voice. "Now I need you to tell me yours and Gibb's condition, and remember that's vital that you do NOT leave any information out. Do you understand?"_

_"Crystal."_

_"Good, now let's begin with Jethro."_

_"A severe laceration to the head, most probably a very bad concussion with it, there's a two inch diameter branch in his left side. Six serrations that I can see will need stitches the rest are minor. He still won't wake up. I haven't been able to cheek for broken bones."_

_"And you?"_

_"Concussion, serrations like the boss but not as bad, my shoulder's dislocated and..."_

_"What is it Anthony?"_

_"I can't feel my leg"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It looks like the dashboard came forward in the crash, it's crushed my leg and I can only feel slight pins and needles below the hips on that side. There's a lot of blood, but that's all I can see. Feeling is slowly returning, before I couldn't feel anything."_

_"Alright, well the rescue team will be there soon, I promise."_

_

* * *

_

"It took them nearly two hours to cut the both of you out; Anthony nearly lost that damn leg and you never regained consciousness until this morning!" Ducky added to the end of McGee's tale.

Gibbs leaned heavy against his pillows and closed his eyes. After a long pause he asked,

"Did you catch him?"

"Who?" asked McGee, confused.

"Petty Officer Simon Jeff!" replied Gibbs as if it he was talking to a five year old.

"Oh, yer, we got him trying to leave the state." With a nod and slight smile - silence once again followed as Gibbs decided what to ask next.

"What about Abs? What's changed with her?"

"Well...um" McGee and Ducky exchanged nervous glances; the younger man quickly looked at his watch "she should be here any second" and plastered on a sheepish smile.

As if on cue, Abby burst into the room in a frenzied haze, she looked 'round franticly, asking "where is he?" When her eyes finally found him her face broke into a huge smile. She rushed over to him and engulfed him in a huge hug.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, you're awake. I knew you would wake up, I just knew it! The others lost hope but I didn't care 'cause I knew that may Sliver Fox would return and save us all!"

"Abs!" Gibbs horsed "Abs, I can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry" she smile apologetically and loosened her grip slightly, but didn't break the contact.

A few seconds later of comfortable silence did he feel it.

"Abs, did your stomach just kick me?" asked a very confused Gibbs.

She sat back on the bed and faced him. It was then that he noticed the rather large bump protruding from her somewhat baggy coat.


	5. Meet the Kids

Hey, I'm back. Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts/favourites, they really do make my day! This chapter's longer than my others so it did take me awhile longer than I would have liked. (Plus, I'm loaded with course work )

I'm British (English to be precise), and the American educational system has always confused me (it's very different to ours) so I did my research but I may have got it wrong, so please tell me if I have and I will correct the errors. Thanks.

**Susie666** is back from her holiday and kindly edited this for me so thank you, thank you to her! She's my superhero!

I also get that ALOT has happened in the last few chapters, information wise, so I nicked **NCIS7BEXX**'s review just in case any of you were confused:

Tony is the director of NCIS and has 2 small children and was married to Ziva, who died of cancer about 2 years ago. McGee is the head of the MCRT and I'm guessing married/engaged/dating Abby, who is pregnant (you will find out this chapter). Ducky retired and lives with the DiNozzo's. Gibbs was put in the coma in a car accident while tailing a suspect and stayed comatose for 11 years.

**Now Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"YOU'RE PREGANT!" He half shouted; filled with doubt, accusation and anger.

"Whoa, Gibbs!" Abby recoiled, close to tears, off the bed "calm down, please."

Gibbs closed his eyes as McGee stood up to lend a comforting hand to Abby. When he had calmed down efficiently enough he opened his eyes and asked cautiously "Who's the father?"

Another set of nervous glances and finally McGee, who looked like he just wanted to run away, spoke up, "I am."

"Does no one understand rule 12?" He felt like he staying remarkably calm but then this wasn't the biggest shock he'd had today. "Are you two married?"

"No. We're not even dating" replied Abby. "We were on and off after Tony and Ziva's wedding, when Ziva died we became closer and got back together. We then broke up a year later, and then we had a one night stand and voila, I've got a bun in the oven" with an anxious smile and eyes pleading for him not to get mad.

"So, you're not together but you are having a baby." Clarified Gibbs and Abby responded with an enthusiastic smile.

"Can I have a hug now?" Begged Abby.

"Sure, Abs" and before he knew it he couldn't breathe again.

* * *

Well, it was tomorrow, he'd had the walking lesson and checkups, he'd changed into normal cloths and he REALLY needed to get out, not wanted, _needed_. But the Ducky was still not here, he was tempted to sign out himself and find his own way out, except he decided it was a bad idea, he was 11 years out of date and didn't have a clue where the DiNozzos lived.

Finally, 20 _long_ minutes later, Ducky turned up at the door to inform him that everything was sorted and that they could leave.

When they arrived at the car park Gibbs looked around to see if he could find Ducky's prized Morgan but couldn't see it. He was really shocked when Ducky unlocked a Land Rover Discovery, opened the passenger side door, ushered him inside, closed the door, went to the other side, sat into the driver's seat and began to drive.

"What the hell happened to the Morgan? You love that car." A small chuckle escaped Ducky's lips.

"This is the family car, we're picking up the kids on the way and my Morgan can only carry two. You see, we have three cars; this one, my Morgan and Anthony's Mustang."

Gibbs nodded, "So we're picking up the kids? What are they like?"

Another, stronger laugh, emanated from Ducky, his eyes still on the road. "Trouble" was all he said.

For the rest of the journey Ducky told Gibbs of what had changed politically during his time in the coma.

* * *

They finally stopped at a Kindergarten/Middle School. Ducky got out first and Gibbs quickly followed.

"So, what are their names?" Enquired Gibbs as they reached the front gate where other parents had gathered, ready to collect the kids that walked out, "and their ages?"

"Tali is the oldest, she is eight and Alexander is five. Beware, he likes to be called AJ or Alex, I am the only one, except Anthony of course, that is allowed to call him Alexander. He finds it too formal and it is his trouble name!"

"His _what_ name?"

A small chuckle and then Ducky responded "His trouble name, whenever someone calls him by his full name he immediately goes 'I didn't do it'. You'll find him very alike his father in many areas, including the amazing ability of getting into trouble every five seconds!"

Even Gibbs had to laugh at that. "And Tali, which one is she?"

"She looks very much like her mother, however beware she has the best, or worst depending which way you look at it, from both of her parents. She is a very good mixture of the two and VERY protective of her brother, so be careful, she will scrutinise you before she lets you anywhere near her little brother!"

"I'll watch my step." Giving Ducky a smile as he turned his head towards the entrance of the schools, awaiting two children and remembering when Kelly was five and eight. He wasn't there for them when he should've been; he let them down like he did Kelly. A sad, regretful smile now replaced the amused one as they continued to stand and wait.

Finally, around five minutes later, groups of kids walked out with about four adults, from the Kindergarten judging by their age.

When the children spotted their parents or guardians they would tell the teacher nearest, when the adult would nod the child would approach their parent at a run, with an excited smile on their face, ready to spill all they had done today.

Gibbs saw a young boy, of average height, look at him and Ducky, then tell the teacher next to him. When she looked at us and nodded, he approached. The resemblance was undeniable; he was definitely DiNozzo's son.

Stunning green eyes stared at him as the boy approached, eyes with even more sparkle than Tony's. A very cheeky smile was plastered on his face, with dark brown, messy hair on top.

When he reached the pair he struck out his hand for Gibbs to take, that damn DiNozzo smile still there, and said "Greetings from earth, Sleeping Beast!"

Gibbs accepted the hand cautiously as he looked at the now laughing (_again!_) ex-ME beside him. One eye brow quirked up in confusion, Ducky got the hint and explained.

"Anthony has always called you 'Sleeping Beast' instead of 'beauty' in front of the children; it became your nick name. Anthony and Ziva did raise their children to be familiar with you, Alexander and Tali know you back to front, Jethro!"

"Yeah?" as he turned back to AJ, who was nodding enthusiastically, and released the small, yet firm, hand.

"Snap!"

Gibbs was once again confused by the young boy. "Snap?"

The smile got even wider; _I didn't even know that was possible!_ "Yeah! You're Jethrow, I'm Jethrow too!" He emphasised this with pointing Gibbs then to himself.

"His middle name is Jethro, that's were AJ comes from!"

Gibbs suddenly felt overwhelmed, not knowing what to say. He felt a new sense of responsibility for the boy.

After twenty minutes of light conversation, another, much larger, group kids walked out. They were older, and went through the same process of leaving as Alex's group did. Gibbs spotted a very pretty girl that he was sure was Tali. Ducky had been right, Tali was her mother's daughter. Dark, chocolate brown hair curled its way down her face, to end at her chest. Her coffee eyes seem lighter than Ziva's and with much more innocence, however not the same depth of mischief that her brother has. She seemed more guarded than the others surrounding her, like she was on alert with knowledge of how sinister this world could be. She made her way over to them, only confirming Gibbs's theory. Their eye contact never faulted, Gibbs felt like he was being assessed by an aggressor and suddenly felt a little uncomfortable under her scrutiny. _An eight year old giving me the creeps, __**ME**__, now I __**know**__ that damn coma messed me up!_

She stopped right in front of him, tilting her head slightly to the right.

"Dad said you woke up; my name is Tali, nice to finally meet you properly." She said in a calm and respectful tone. _This is an __**eight **__year old, bloody hell!_ Her hand rose with the intension of a hand shake, _something that apparently ran in the family._ Gibbs accepted with a smile as he looked down at her.

"Well, now that introductions are done how about we head off?" Ducky asked, rubbing his hands and heading for the car with the other three in tow.

The car drive from school was not long however very noisy. AJ would not be quiet; he kept asking Gibbs all these ridiculous and random questions like _do you like pie?_ Or _what's your favourite movie? _Or, strangely, _how did you get that boat out of your basement?_ He said that it was to test the memory of 'Sleeping Beast' and see if what his dad had told him was true or in the case of the last one, because Abby asked him to.

Gibbs still found it hard to see Tony as a father to these children! So, it was _really_ strange hearing him being referred to as _dad_!

Gibbs suddenly recognised their route, "We going to work, Duck?"

"Well seeing as neither of us work there anymore it's..." he stopped short after glancing Gibbs glare, "yes, we are heading to NCIS, didn't I tell you?" With a shake of Gibbs head, Ducky continued. "The children are staying at Abby's this weekend, so she'll be leaving with them, I have they're bags in the boot. I also thought that you'd like to meet the new MCRT, Jimmy and of course, dear Anthony."

Satisfied, and giving a quick nod of thanks, he lent back in his seat to relax. That was until Alex thought of more questions. Gibbs loved _why are you looking like you want to kill someone?_ Oh, he was defiantly a DiNozzo!

* * *

Adam Smith, ex-marine, hated paperwork with a passion! So why was he sitting at his desk, on a Friday, at half four doing ridiculous amounts of the damn stuff, he did not know. Then again, no LEO likes that part of his/her profession. Smithy was tired after the long case they had just pulled and the quarrelling agents opposite him on either sides. He didn't even _want_ to know what the juvenile reason this time was. Hearing footsteps behind him he looked up to find his boss, Special Agent Timothy McGee, leaving MTAC and make his way down the stairs.

"Hey, Boss." The other two agents suddenly fell into blissfulness silence as they realised their Boss was returning from his meeting with the Director.

"Hey, do you have those reports for me Smithy?" McGee replied as he made his way to his desk.

"Yeah, just finishing it up now, Boss."

McGee then turned on Dom and Louie.

Special Agent Dominic Cess had been on the team for five years, ever since DiNozzo had been promoted, he had transferred from NSA after wanting a change of scenery. He was a capable investigator, who could be as stubborn as himself on some days.

Claire Loianna, or known as Louie, was the probie of the team. She had replaced a string of Agents that had tried to take over Ziva's absence, which was difficult and most of them more incompetent than the last. The Director, his boss and himself had always had short patience for the ones that tried to take Ziva's place, because she was irreplaceable. Louie had lasted the longest out of the others, eight months, but she was positively green.

Both responded with a "On it, boss!"

Smithy looked up as the elevator dinged, and felt weird when Gibbs and Ducky existed and approached the bull pen - he had only seen Gibbs in a coma; he was the one who replaced the empty spot eleven years ago.

McGee stood from his desk to greet the two.

* * *

Gibbs had entered the bull pen and immediately noticed the differences. All the old computers had been replaced by new flat screen monitors that had impeccable black shines. The two plasmas had been replaced by what looked like touch screens around the same sizes. The wanted posters had people that were not familiar to Gibbs at all. When they approached the memorable desks, he was met by unknown faces so he was very grateful as McGee got up and introduced them all.

"I think you all recognise Gibbs, Gibbs this is my Senior Field Agent Adam Smith, otherwise known as Smithy." He pointed to a brown haired, blue eyed man, who Gibbs immediately recognised as ex-marine. Smithy, who was sitting at Tony's old desk, nodded a greeting to Gibbs. McGee then introduced a tall blond man, who sat at McGee's old desk, as Agent Cess and another blondy that sat at Ziva's old desk as Agent Loianna, or 'Louie'.

"Where are the kids?" asked Smithy.

"We dropped them at the lab with Abby, she said they'd be leaving soon." Replied Ducky.

"Doctor Mallard" they all turned to see Jimmy standing near Louie's desk, Ducky had tried to get him to call him Ducky when the older man had retired, but Jimmy was just so used to calling him Doctor Mallard. "It's good to see you awake, Agent Gibbs."

"Yeah, well, it's good to see you too, Palmer. How's the job?"

"Excellent." Jimmy then looked up towards the balcony, Gibbs and the others followed his gaze and spotted DiNozzo leaning against the barrier, looking down at them.

Gibbs noticed a few white hairs that stood out from the brown; he also had many more lines tracing his face than Gibbs remembered.

He and Tony held eye contact for a few seconds till DiNozzo turned and headed for his office. Gibbs decided to follow and headed for the stairs, He walked across the balcony, passed a sectary he did not know, and entered the Director's office without knocking.

* * *

Well I never said how long Tony would be in it, I just said he would. Sorry about the unoriginal names for the kids but oh well.

I'm thinking of bringing Fornell in next chapter, what do you think? And may be a Franks phone call?

And also what flashback do you want next chapter?

There will be action next chapter so do not fear.

PLEZ REVIEW


	6. The Directer wants to speak to you

I'm so, so sorry this took me so long. I got back to school and was suddenly loaded with work, it also didn't help that I had writers block for the Tibbs conversation. But it is here now! Plez, plez review, they make my day and I love the feedback, constructive criticism is also welcome. Thank you so much for the response so far!

As usual thank you to **Susie666** for editing this, she was also a great help for the writer's block.

Oh and I'm REALLY sorry that last chapter had some edit notes still in, I don't know if anyone else noticed but I have now corrected it.

Some answers to reviews:

**petuniatc**– In NCIS LA, that serial killer called 'the phantom' called Abby a white female in her late twenties, but Pauley Perrette is 40 something (it's always confused me somewhat!) so I'm just gonna go by NCIS LA.

**xenascully**– I think 'yer' is an English thing, but it does mean 'yeah'. Sorry for any confusion! I have now replaced all the 'yer's with 'yeah's.

P.S There is no Fornell or Franks in this chapter because I decided against it, however Fornell will be appearing next chapter for a definite.

* * *

Gibbs closed the door behind himself, his back to the office. He took a deep breath and prepared for the inevitable. The thing he most hated was that even though he had worked with the new director for about 10 years, and knew him better than anyone, but that no longer seem true. Gibbs had no idea what to, and that killed him – Tony was like a son he never had and now he was no better than a stranger.

_Pull yourself together_ Gibbs internally shouted meanwhile giving a mental head-slap to his cynic self. Maybe DiNozzo hadn't changed that much, maybe he was still the same old Tony. _He lost his wife! _Gibbs sighed _it changes things, hell, I should know! He's Director, he's a father – it's been eleven fucking years!_

Gibbs turned to see Tony sitting on the shiny black leather arm chair in the corner of the office, _his_ office. He was slowly slipping a glass filled with something looking spuriously like good old Jack, while staring of in the distance.

"Enjoy your nap?"

Well at least the jokes were still there.

"Bit long"

A dry, sour laugh sounded from Tony as he took another swig. Gibbs took his own glass from the coffee table and sat down on the three seater, to the side of DiNozzo. He still didn't look at his former boss. An awkward silence followed, Gibbs figured that it was going to have to be him to break it this time. _Oh crap,_ he was never one for words - that was always DiNozzo. There was so much to say, yet nothing. It was infuriating!

"Thank you" interrupted the silence and Tony's head snapped to Gibbs, disbelief and confusion shone in the tired green eyes. "For looking after the team." _The family_, 'cause they were a family.

DiNozzo's eyes abruptly darkened and Gibbs knew he had made a mistake. Tony downed the bourbon and set the glass down.

"Well, I did a crappy job at that now didn't I?"

Gibbs flinched at all the self loathing and biting sarcasm that the statement contained.

"It wasn't your fault, you can't cause or stop cancer, DiNozzo." Tony's face stayed stoic as he refilled both glasses.

"She still died in my arms."

* * *

**Flashback** – 9 years after the mission.

_Tony had been in MTAC with McGeek all day and was finally relaxing in his office. Lounging back in the black leather chair, feet on top the desk and eyes closed, Tony let himself drift off to his Jazz, which had filled the room, before another catastrophe needed immediate attention. He had so very nearly drifted to the comforting nothingness when the shill of the cell phone made him jump. Groaning and wishing nothing more than a few more minutes alone time, he picked up his cell and started with the customary "Director DiNozzo."_

_He was chilled to the core when he heard his weeping daughter reply, quickly sitting up._

"_Daddy? Daddy, please help."_

_Tony swallowed the full on panic and went to Agent mode._

"_Tali...Tali, calm down, what's wrong?"_

_He could hear the deep breath and shudder as Tali spoke._

"_It's Mum!" Tony's heart just stopped, _oh god please no_. "She was tired and went to bed, after a few hours she came down stairs, she..." Another shuddery, deep breath "S-she tripped and n-now she won't wake up." A huge sob escaped Tali as she finished. _

_Fear had now completely encased Tony as he tried to think._

"_Where's Ducky?"_

"_He...he went out to the s-shops."_

"_Alright honey, I'm coming, ok, just hold on!" Tony hung up and started to dial 911 as he raced out the door and down the balcony stairs. His face contorted with worry and sheer terror.

* * *

_

_McGee looked up at the sound of hurried footsteps and immediately realized something was horribly wrong, he quickly ran after his boss. He overheard Tony's half of the conversation and, as realisation dawned, he became just as alarmed. _

_They had by passed the elevator and shot down the stairs, they quickly made it to the parking lot and headed towards Tony's Mustang. McGee had tried to get the keys so that they could at least make it to the house in one piece, but Tony had just sent him one of the iciest death glares he had ever seen and knew Gibbs! _

_The drive was made up of hurried calls and driving that seemed to be the spawn of both Gibbs and Ziva's driving, plus a pinch of salt – actually maybe a whole bucket. When McGee stepped out, he forced the world to stop spinning just in time to see DiNozzo disappear in to the house._

_Stepping through the front door and into the hall way, McGee thought that he would be seeing his lunch again, and very soon. _

_Tali had a protective arm around her young brother, her body shielding his view of their mother. However, her eyes were locked on her parents, filled with fear. Tony had Ziva on his lap and was having a futile attempt to wake her. At the sound of McGee's entrance his head shot up, a wild expression fixed to his face, making him seem crazy._

_There were so many emotions in his voice that Tim couldn't even name half. _

"_Where the __**HELL**__ is that __**DAMN ABULANCE**__!"

* * *

_

Gibbs was shocked at the icy tone, yet at the same point ablaze.

"Still not your fault." He replied with a soothing voice, trying to calm DiNozzo into talking.

Silence ensued one again and it hurt to see such a strained face on such a good friend. What Gibbs wouldn't do to change the past, but he couldn't and now it was his job to fix it and he didn't have clue how to do it.

"McGee turned out well." Gibbs stated, deciding it was best to stick to a safe topic.

"Yeah, he has. You know that the only people who can make him stutter now are Ducky, Abby and me... and probably you, but I don't think that will ever change."

A small smile graced Gibbs's lips at the excellent job his agents do, and that was the longest sentence he had gotten out of DiNozzo. Tony was once again staring of into the distance and Gibbs pondered what he was thinking so much about.

"He was also there for the team when any of us truly needed it, he really stepped up."

Gibbs's smile instantly vanished at the accusation in his old SFA's voice and words. The pain and angry emotions slapping Gibbs full in the face. However, before he could respond they were interrupted, without even a knock, by Abs. To be fair he hadn't knocked either but still, it was rude. She bounded into the room with the kids following close behind.

Tony plastered on a Chester cat smile, although Gibbs noticed it didn't quiet reach the green eyes, put down the glass, stood up and swooped up his youngest.

"Hey there, how you doing?"

Alex's reply was a thumps up and big smile.

"Miss Chapel give you any more trouble?"

The smile grew even wider and he bent his head to whisper into his Dad's ear. An air of triumph and mischief surrounded the small boy as he murmured something incoherent to the rest of the group. Tony burst out laughing when he heard his son's secret and Gibbs inwardly groaned at the possibility to whatever trouble this DiNozzo had done.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." Tony continued, but couldn't quite hid the humour "You're too much like me son, you know that?"

Alex nodded "Uncle McGoo says that all the time!"

The Italian placed his son back on the floor and ruffled his hair, and then turned to his oldest.

Tali smirked, head tilted as she gazed up at her father, it was freaky how similar both her and her mother were in that very moment. If she had been a couple of feet taller then you wouldn't have been able to tell the difference.

"School was fine, no troubles and no one discovered that the prank was performed by AJ." Gibbs would never know how such a young girl could speak so grown up.

"Well he is a DiNozzo, my little Ninja." Tony walked up to his daughter, and knelt so that they were practically the same height. He whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear, "we never get caught."

Tali fully smiled and gave her father a tight hug as Alex bounded across the room to join. The three of them stayed like that for a few seconds until Tony let go, giving them a quick peck on the cheek and herding them to Abby.

"Now, be good to your Auntie Abby, don't over tire her out and go to bed when she says, alright!" DiNozzo made eye contact with both of his children until they nodded in understanding.

"Aww, Tony, they're always perfect angels!" Abby replied as she gave a quick goodbye hug to Tony. _Strange,_ Gibbs thought _her hugs are never quick_.

The kids chorused goodbye as Tony said "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" and shut the door. He walked over to the corner where Gibbs still sat and cleared the empty glasses, signalling the end of their brief conversation and Gibbs knew he wouldn't get anything out of DiNozzo, _yet_.

"I think I'm gunna go and call my dad, see you later Tony." But before he could leave, the Director stopped him. Gibbs turned to face him and saw a flash of pain and remorse. For a heart beat Gibbs had thought and hoped that maybe Tony might just talk, but he just received another mental slap when Tony responded.

"Jackson had a heart attack, I'm so sorry Jethro."

* * *

Abby was humming to herself as she pooped the popcorn in to the microwave. Today was a good day, Gibbs had FINALLY woken up, _took him long enough!_ She had the kids for the weekend and for once there was no sickness - nothing could spoil this day. As though reading her thoughts, there was a knock on the door. Quickly shouting that she'd get it, Abby made her way to the door and opened it without checking. She was too damn happy!

Hell, it could be anyone; some clowns, a tap dancer, maybe even the president, she did not expect, however, the 9 mil gun glaring back at her.


End file.
